


You're the Inquisitor Now?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, In game spoilers?, M/M, Warden as inquisitor, canon stuff, non-canon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orian Mahariel fell in love with a Templar. He believed their love to be lost unit they are reunited ten+ years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

All became silent in Circle Tower upon night fall, save for the occasional squeaking of a rat along with some other interesting sounds. Orian, a seventeen year old elven mage, was one of the few apprentices that could usually be found in the library at this hour. Orian tended to study late into the night by himself unless he was spending his time with a certain Templar or being told to get some sleep by said Templar. It had happened a few times where he'dhad fallen asleep in the library many times. It was always the same Templar who'd wake him and check on him, making sure everything was ok. The Tempalrs name was Cullen Stanton Rutherford. He had arrived about a year ago and had made an impression on Orian. The two ended up sharing a few of their firsts with each other before actually agreeing that they were together, in a sense. Orian sighed as he stood from his seat returning a book to its proper shelf as First Enchanter Irving approached him.

"Orian, there is something I need to tell you."

Orian looked at him brushing some hair from his face. "Yes first enchanter?"

Irving pulled him aside slightly, speaking in a hushed tone. "The date for your harrowing has been scheduled."

Orian nearly dropped the other three books he was holding as he looked at Irving with a shocked expression. 

"What's?! Really?! Wh-" Orian stopped, realizing that he was being a bit loud upon seeing that some of the other apprentices were starting at him. He took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. "W-when is?"

"Two months today." He placed a hand on Orian's shoulder. "Do not fret Orian, I know you will not fail. You are far too smart to fall for any of the demons tricks." 

Orian smiled weakly, watching Irving as he walked away. Orian dropped the remaining books on the nearest table before running to find Cullen. Cullen was standing next to the stock room, which was one of the spots you'd find him "guarding" or by the archway next to the First Enchanters office. He ran up to him, grabbing his arm and then pulled him into a small nook near bye .

"H-hey! Orian what i-"

Orian placed a finger on his lip, silencing him. "Two months today Cullen..."

Cullen gently took his finger off his lips, holding his hand. "Two months today what? Orian, is everything ok?"

Orian shook his head slightly and looked at him with sad eyes. "My harrowing Cullen....."

"Oh..." Cullen gently caressed Orian's cheek before kissing the top of his head, pulling him close. "You'll be fine..."

Orian whined burying his face into Cullens breastplate. His could feel his whole body start to tremble as Cullen gently stroked his head. For the first time since he met Cullen, Orian wished that they hadn't started seeing each other or at the least, wished that they hadn't met at all. For Orian knew that Cullen would most likely be the Templar assigned to assist with his harrowing. He hated the idea of Cullen having to cut him down. They gazed into each a others, kissing a few times before parting ways. Cullen returned to his duties while Orian retuned to the apprentices quaters. Orian entered his assassinated quarters before heading straight to the lavatory. He sat in front of one of the vanities and stared at himself for a bit before taking one of the rags off a nearby towel rack, dipping in the basin nearby and washing his face. A figure came up beside him and sat beside corner of the vanity. The figure crossed their arms as Orian placed the cloth beside the basin. 

"You're back early."

He looked up at the figure, to find that it was none other than his friend Jowan, et another apprentice. "Hello to you to Jowan."

"So, why are you back?" Jowan raised an eyebrow as he uncrossed his arms as he started to lean back on the vanity.

Orian looked at him, clearly annoyed. "I just am ok!? Does there have to be a reason?" 

Jowan leaned in closer to him. "It's your harrowing, isn't it?"

Orian let out a long sigh while he nodded. He explained what had happened to Jowan in as little detail as possible before saying good night and heading to his bed. He lay in his bed staring up at the bunk above him, letting out a well needed sigh. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, hoping to get some sleep.

~*~

"So, you're now a mage. I guess congratulations are in order." Cullen smiled as he kissed Orian.

Orian kissed him back, giggling slightly. "I'll find you later alright. Irving has asked to see me, once I'm done there, I'll be all yours ok?"

Cullen chuckled. "Ok."

Orian kissed him on the cheek before making his way to the Irvings office. He found a tall, dark skinned man wearing armour that born the grey warden crest standing next to Irving upon entering the office.

"You asked to see me First Enchanter?"

"Ah yes, Duncan I'd like you to meet-"

Duncan bowed slightly to Orian. "Congratulations, you must be the Mage who just passed their harrowing."

"Why thank you...Ser...?"

"Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Duncan. I am the current Warden Commander for Ferelden. I've come to circle in search of a recruit."

"Really?!" Orian stared at him all starry eyed.

Irving laughed a bit before he explained the situation a bit more. Irving asked Orian to show Duncan to his quarters once he was done talking. Orian was more than happy to oblige; he asked Duncan many questions about the grey wardens, darkspawn, etc. while he took him to his room. He chatted with Duncan a bit before leaving him alone in his room. Orian couldn't shake the excitement and happiness he now felt and knew it would last the rest of the day. Not too long after he left Duncan, he was stopped by Jowan just outside the chapel. Orian was shocked to find out about Jowan's love for Lily but was more shocked and quite appalled by the fact that Jowan wanted him to assist with his escape plan. Orian flat out declined helping before they started begging with him to help them. Orian finally resented, telling them that he would think about, right after telling Irving about their little plan that is. He found Irving in his office, sitting at his desk reading. 

"First Enchanter! I need to talk to you!"

Irving looked up from his book at Orian as he made his way over to him. "Orian, is everything alright? You seem flustered."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not alright. I came to inform you that Jowan plans to make an escape."

Irving stood from his desk and walked over to him. "Did he tell you this?"

"Yes"

Irving stroked his beard before letting out a sigh. "It is troubling to hear of this. Did he say why?"

"One of the lay sisters, Lily, told him that she'd seen papers on the Knight-Commanders desk stating he was to be made tranquil."

"I see..."

Irving thought about the situation for a moment before he instructed Orian to go along with their plans. Orian nodded returning to Jowan and Lily, agreeing to help them.

~*~

Orian now stood alone, accused of assisting a maleficarum. Jowan had escaped via blood magic after they had been caught and Lily had now rejected Jowan and was most likely to be sent to the Mages Prison. He looked up and came face to face with Cullens disapproving stare that eventually changed to one of concern after hearing that Irving had instructed him to go along with their plans in hopes of catching them in the act. Orian ended up being conscripted into the Grey Wardens by Duncan and had to leave for Ostgar immediately. It pained Orian to not be able to say good bye to Cullen. He knew that after agreeing to become a grey warden meant he would most likely never return to the tower. This placed a heavy weight on his heart.

~*~

"Thank the maker he's alive!" Orian thought to himself as his twin brother Alexander, Alex for short, conversed the trapped Templar.m

"Orian!" He jumped a bit upon hearing his name suddenly called out. "I want you stay with this Templar. Calm him down or at least try and keep him sane."

Orian looked over at alex as he started to climb the stairs that led to the harrowing chamber. "Alex wait! You sho-"

"Orian! Listen to me' There's no time to argue and you clearly know him! Stay here!"

Orian watched as Aleaxnder disappeared up the stairs before turning his gaze back to Cullen. He took his staff off of his back placing it on the other side of the room before sitting down in front of the barrier, sitting in front of Cullen.. 

"Cullen...I" Orian bit his lip before taking a long, deep breath in an attempt to avoid crying. "I want you to know that I understand if you hate mages now...." Orian's voice betrayed him. It sounded weak, as if he had already been crying.

Cullen stopped his chanting and looked up at him. Orian could no longer see the kindness that once filled his lovers eyes. Now he could only see that hatred had consumed them. 

"How could you understand! You're one of them!"

Orian jolted slightly, started by Cullens voice and words. "Alright...You got me, I'm one of them, I'm a Mage but...I didn't...I...I..." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The tears started to flow down his cheeks as he looked away. "I can't do this anymore!!!! You're not the only one being tortured Cullen!!!" He wiped away some of the tears, sniffling. "This was my home....everyone here was like family...but more importantly, there was you!!! You kept me going Cullen, kept me grounded....when we arrived here and...." Orian at last broke down. His whole started body shaking and got worse each sob. "I thought you were dead!"

"Orian...." Cullen realized that was truth in his words. He came to the realization that he still loved Orian, even though hatred he felt towards mages had now consumed his heart. Cullen placed his hand against barrier. "I never realized...." He sighed. "This was your home too...and maybe I am overreacting about some things...but what I've seen has made I'm terrified that you are just another demon trying to trick me. I'm terrified that you are not actually here...that you are not here in front of me."

Orian looked up and saw his hand resting against the barrier. He weakly lifted his own hand placing it over top of Cullens. Suddenly the barrier fell and Orian took the chance to fly into Cullens arms. Cullen hesitated at first before allowing himself this moment and wrapping his arms around the elf. Orian buried his face into Cullens shoulder as he continued to cry. He did not want to this man again, not after what happened. He wished he could take Cullen with them but knew that he place was at the circle. Eventually Alex came back down the stairs. He was assisting Irving down the stairs along with the other surviving. He turned his in the direction of Orian and Cullen to find His brother huddled up close to the Templar. Cullen had one arm draped around Orian's body, holding him close only releasing him once Alex and the others got close. Orian stood up, helping Cullen up before looking straight into his brothers eyes. He reluctantly followed him back out to the Knight-Commander. 

Orian stood next to a nearby pilar and listened to the exchange of words being utter between his brother and the Knight-Commander. He felt slightly relived upon hearing that the right of annulment would not be used. He waited for Alex to start trading for supplies with the merchant before going up and to talking to Cullen. He wasn't exactly sure if Cullen could ever love him again but he knew that he'd love Cullen no matter what happened. He accept the fact that it may even take years to regain his trust or maybe even a lifetime to prove to Cullen that he is not an evil mage. Cullen crossed his arms and watched him as he approached.

"Are you leaving now?"

Orian nodded slightly. "Y-yeah....got to head back to Redcliffe....Alex wants to send me into the fade to save Corner....he's the kid who got possessed? Alex thinks..." Orian looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers. "He thinks I can save him. I really don't know where he got that idea...."

Cullen gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head looking into his eyes. "You can...and...I'm sorry. What we had...."

Orian nodded, tears building in his eyes. "Don't say it. I understand alright?"

"Orian. It's for the best. You are no longer a Circle Mage...and I'm just a Tempalr who's seen a lot of crap as of late. It wouldn't work." Orian shook his opening his mouth to protest as Cullen caressed him.

Cullen took his hand off of Orian's face as Alex approached them. "Oi! Orian lets go!" Orian turned to Alex. "Alright!" 

He turned back to Cullen removing the necklace he was wearing and placing it in his hands. "It's a special charm that I enchanted. It has the ability to ward off demons and dangerous spirits. It is good for protection too. It'll....protect you ok? Keep it, as a moment I guess that's what you call them...Right?." He closed Cullens hand around the amulet before kissing him on the check. "Good bye....Cullen. May we meet again some day." 

Orian turned his back to him before rejoining his brother. He let out a sigh as he followed Alex and the others out of the towers door. He never looked back once, not at the past life he had there nor the man he'd thought he'd leave behind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi chapter story I've written in a while. so I kind of wish to state that chapters will be added upon completion...which is basically whenever they are actually written but I do hope that you enjoyed the little first bit of my fic :D


	2. Herald

The sun was high in the sky shining brightly and the weather was absolutely perfect. It was prefect enough for Orian to sit down with a good book and just read for once. Orian knew he that he deserved some down time after what had happened recently. He had recently approached the rebel mages for help and managed to achieve that goal. It was a great victory to some and a kick to chest for those who wished to see the Templars return but it was not a full on victory for Orian. He felt that he had failed to save some of the people he'd once considered family, to save his childhood friends. Orian had known the entire time that he couldn't have saved them all but that didn't stop him from at least trying to. His advisors, however, had conflicting views on who's help he should have gained. Both Leliana and Josephine had supported him in gaining the mages help while Cassandra and Cullen supported the notion of gaining the Templars aid. Orian knew that sealing the breach was his top priority and that it didn't matter who's aid he had gained in order to seal it however, as of late he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Cullen Rutherford, an ex-Templar turned commander for the Inquisition.

Cullen had been one of the many Templars stationed at Kinloch Hold ten+ years ago. Orian, at the time, had been one of the many mages there before being recruited into the Grey Wardens. They had been seeing each other for a while prior to him leaving the circle. He had left Cullen with a special amulet of protection after he had returned to the circle with his brother during the blight. They had saved the circle from abominations and Uldred, one of the circles mages who had come to be possess by a pride demon at the time. Orian recently noticed something shining around Cullens neck which he believe to be said ambulated but he wasn't entilry certain if it was or wasn't.

They were reunited recently after Orian had decided to charge with the soldiers during their first attempt to seal the breach about a week and a half ago. Orian knew that he still had feelings for Cullen and he knew that Cullen most likely did not have any feelings for him. He'd told Cullen at the time that'd he'd wait for Cullen to accept again, no matter how long it would take. Orian had a few relationships over the year but none of the lasted long, for he his heart was capture by a man who came to distrust mages, which is something Orian eventually came to understand. 

"Herald!"

Orian jolted as he train of thought shattered. He tossed his book into the air by accident, falling of the ledge his was sitting on in an attempt to catch but missed and landed flat on his face. He stood up, spitting dirt out of his mouth as he dusted himself off. He looked in the direction of the voice to see Cullen making his way up one of the small sets of stairs before moving towards him in a rushed manner.

"Cullen! How may I help you?" He looked at the book sitting on the ground before he bent down and picked it up. He gently dusted the dirt and snow off of the cover before placing it on the ledge.

"We do not have enough Templars to-"

Orian turned towards him and shot him a disapproving glare. "Cullen...that does not matter anymore. What matters is we have some Templars to protect them and make them feel safe." He paused for a moment, looking into the mans eyes. "Also Cullen, if any Mage complains of abuse, send them to me alright? I'd rather they receive equal treatment here. I want to make sure no mage gets abused here alight? Stuff like that happened every so often in the circle...I want to avoid it if possible."

Cullen looked at him with a pained expression. "Herald are you saying t-"

"Alright, listen to me Cullen...." He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, holding them close to his body. "You were lucky...You didn't heard any of the stories we'd tell each other sometimes about the Templars. We'd talk about stuff we heard, stuff that happened. We'd tell each other about which Templar to avoid and places in the tower to avoid at certain times of the day..."

"Orian...."

"Happened to me a few times too...before you came to the tower obviously...that's why I want to know if any Mage gets hurt by a Templar or anyone else....I mean if it's accident then it's a whole different situation in itself...but...otherwise, please tell me?"

Cullen just stared at him dumbfounded. Orian knew that Cullen would know what had happened to him and he could tell that Cullen was just too afraid to ask him at the moment. Orian relented kissing the grounded a bit as he sighed.

"They...um...well...They beat me. One time was because I was the new Mage who needed to be taught their new place in the world and the second time...the second time was after I got a little mad at a Templar for calling me knife ear....the Templars who were involved in either matter were sent after to Denerim at some points and never came back. Which was a good thing personally."

"Oh..."

Orian watched Cullens eyes as they fill with concern before he started to open his mouth to speak.

"Herald!" Both jumped a little before they turned towards the chantry to see Leliana waving Orian over. 

Orian said his goodbyes to Cullen before rushing over to her. He ended up spending the rest of the day with her, going over new ways of communications, learn how to use a cipher and teaching Leliana how to contact his brother.

~*~

Night had now fallen over Haven, brining a standstill to the days hustle and bustle. Music from the tavern nearby filled the air accompanied by joyous laughter and the sounds of playful ruckus. Orian stood by the large bonfire situated right outside the Chantry, staring into the flames watching them as they danced about flickering in the wind. Recently, Orian had taken to finding new ways of distracting his mind and thoughts. He'd started to hear the calling until he realized that it was false. He did not know what was causing it but he theorized it was demon of some sort, sadly could not be more certain about its cause.

"At least I know how it sounds now....." He said to himself as he chuckled softly.

He really needed more nights like this, even if it may all come to an end soon. Tomorrow was the day that they planned on sealing the breach. No one currently knew if Orian was going to survive it, many did as he survived their first attempt at it so why couldn't he survive this attempt. He crossed his arms, looking up slightly from the flames to see a figure walking towards him.

"Orian."

It was Cullen once again. "So...what happened to calling me Herald? No fancy titles tonight?" He laughed nervously.

Cullen laughed a bit adding some more logs to the fire. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you some more. Talking to you earlier today made me realize how much I actually missed our conversations. To be honest though, I'm glad they are not about run making. That's one thing I never understood."

Orian laughed. "Really? I thought you understood it." Orian smiled rubbing his hands together. "I didn't realized you missed talking to me so much."

Cullen smiled a bit. "My life became so dull without talks about alchemy and...the other stuff you first talked to me about."

"Oh! That stuff...I forgot about that." He needed to tell him before things became awkward between them but how would he do it and when. 

Cullen now eyed him suspiciously, crossing his arm. "Orian...Are you alright? Is there something you need to tell me? You are definitely acting like it."

His arms fell to his side as he let out a frustrated huff. "Yes there is. Listen to me Cullen...things may or will get awkward...so I'm just going to come out and say it..." He took a deep breath shuffling his feet a bit. "I...I still love you ok? I meant what I said, and I am still willing to wait for you no matter how long." 

Cullen uncrossed his arms, looking at him with a semi stunned expression. "Orian...you still feel that way? After all this time....I can believe it fo-"

Orian bit his lip before he cut him off.. "Now you know alright? So..lets just move on I..."

Orian couldn't take it any longer. He turned and bolted to the chantry, racing inside. He went straight to his sleeping quarters; he removed his boots and armour before he laid on his bed curling up. Sleep, that's all he wanted at this point. He wanted to escape from reality and he wanted to pretend like nothing had happened just now. Dreams were a place he knew he could escape, they were a place of solitude and sanctuary for him. He closed his eyes after wrapping the loose blanket buried at the base of the bed around himself and slipped into a deepish sleep, praying that the maker would keep the dawn as far away as possible. 

~*~

"Let your power.....Herald......focus..."

Orian stared at his hand as Solas barked out some instructions to the mages. He looked up at the rift, clenching his fist as Cassandra walked up beside him. He turned his head slightly to see her out of the corner of his eye nodding her head. He turned his focus to the rift and begun to move closer. He pushed through the the small fields of magic stemming from the rift before shoving hand up towards it. A stream of green light shot from his toward the rift, crawling as it hit. He hear the mages shout behind him as they gave him more power. He thruster his hand to wards the rift again, sending an even stronger stream of light towards it. 

Suddenly, a shockwave like force emitted from rift as the breach was sealed. It sent everyone around him flying while he fell onto one knee breathing heavily, only standing after Cassandra helped him up. He looked around him to find the mages cheering and celebrating slightly. Orian smiled a bit as he joined the others and returned to Haven. There was a great deal to celebrate but for Orian, it seemed a bit to early to celebrate. 

He stood at the edge of highest point in Haven and watching the villagers below him singing and dancing around the fire as they drank, making toasts to the Herald. 

"I wish Oghren was here...he'd liven things up...I miss everyone...I hope their alright...." Orian laughed to himself as he let his imagined his friends and his brother being there with him. He turned around slightly upon hearing footsteps coming up behind him. It was Cassandra, he watched her as she strode up behind him, patting him in the back.

"We did it. Word of your heroism has spread, or soon will."

Orian rolled his eyes. "It did that once during the blight....doesn't mean anything to me. Besides, I'm not the only one involved here."

"Give yourself some credit, you deserve it. Orian, we would not be standing if it were not for." 

Orian smiled slightly. "Thanks, I guess your right."

Suddenly the chantry bells started ringing at a frantic pace. Both of looked out towards the mountain and skyline only to see hundreds, no thousands of little lights glowing in the distance slowly getting closer and closer as they made their way towards Haven.

"To the gate, now!" 

Orian heard the metal of Cassandra's sword as she pulled it from its sheath. He followed her to the main gates were his advisors were currently gathering. 

"One scout to reporting. The bulk of the force is already over the mountain over the mountain."

"Under what banner?!" Josephine was terrible at hiding her fear, letting it seep out in the tone of her voice and her words

"None."

"None?!" 

Orian looked at them before they heard a rather loud knock on the gate doors. Orian turned his attention to the gates rushing over to them. He could hear a voice on the other side and it was asking to be let in for it wanted to help, Orian couldn't refuse the offer even though it may be a trap. He ordered the soldiers at the gate to open them revealing a boy wearing a big hat and ratty clothing.

"I want to help! He comes here to find you, to hurt you! The elder one wants to hurt you!"

Orian had no idea what he was saying but was intently listening to him none the less. 

"Who are you?!" He eventually asked.

"Cole, but that's not important.....you need to get everyone out or he'll hurt them!" 

Cullen came up beside them before he explained the battle plan to them. He then returning to Haven and returned to evacuating its citizens. Orian along with Dorian, Bull and Cassandra ran to the first trebuchet to assist them. Orian, however, halted upon first seeing their new enemies. Red crystals were protruding from their skin, teeth gone or rotting, their skin were odd shades or decaying, black vines riddled their faces while their eyes were covered in red veins and the sounds they made, these Templars were no longer human. Orian covered his mouth as last meal tried to come out but failed as her turned, falling to his knees before vomiting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!!!!"

Orian cried in fear and disgusted as Cassandra helped to his feet. Orian had never really liked Templars but he'd never wish this kind of fate onto anyone, not even them. He stood far back for a bit as he watched in horror as his companions started to attack. He watched carefully as the Templars began to fight back. 

"Why......why.....just why! Why!!!"

Orian gripped his staff slamming into the ground knocking the Templars out before he joined the attack. Orian began to fight for his life and he fought to keep the solders safe, he didn't stop until the trebuchet was safe and read to fire. The second one, however, was no longer firing which was not a good sign. They ran towards the second trebuchet only to find it over run with Templars. One by one the Templars fell and one by one they screamed as the life was sucked from them. Eventually they cleared away the Templars, giving them a chance to breath before one of the soldiers started yelling something.

"Hurry! Crank the wheel!"

Orian looked over towards the crank before making a run for it. He grabbed the wheel, cranking it once he had reached trebuchet. Orian launched the boulder, sending it flying into the side of the mountain nearby, causing an avalanche. Everyone cheered and high fives as the Templars forces were wiped out, the Avalanche wiped out the path the forces were taking which in turn bought them some time. Orian turned towards his companions smiling but the smile was quickly wiped off his after the cry of a dragon could be heard.

"Everyone run!!!!"

The dragon turned, swooping down towards them at an amazing speed. They ran from the trebuchet as it attacked, it emitted a strange red fire the no one had ever seen before. It hit the trebuchet causing it to explode; Orian was set flying, only stoping after he had skidded on the ground a bit. Orian dogged the debris as it fell around him; eventually he stood up and turned towards the mountain to see that the dragon age cut a new path for the Templars. 

"To the gates...NOW!"

The Templars were getting clapper and closer to Haven once again. Orian and his companions ran for the villages gates, only stopping to help the smith before getting him to the gates. Cullen was standing at the gates, ushering everyone in and helped close it once Orian and the others were in side. Orian felt a searing pain in his side and looked at it to find that a second of his armour had ripped opened and found that he now had a small yet bloody gash on his side. 

"Fuck me!" Orian gently placed his hand over the wound and tried to heal it, but he could barely heal it. He was running out of mana.

Cullen eventually came over to them but was completely out of breath and in a state of destress.

"That....dragon....archdemon thing has cut a path for that army. They've now gotten into Haven. We're taking everyone to the chantry. It is the strongest building in Haven" He turned making his way up the stairs. 

"Cullen!" Cullen stopped and looked at him. "That dragon....its not an archdemon. Trust me, if it was I'd have said something already....." Cullen nodded slightly.

"Orian, for what's it's worth...make them pay! And please come back to us alright?" Orian nodded slightly as Cullen made his way to the chantry.

Orian groaned a bit as he bent down to pick up his staff; he noted to Cassandra's concerned look before they headed into the village in hopes of saving some of the lingering citizens. They did end up saving multiple lives but it felt like they barely made into the chantry themselves. Orian staggered over to one of the pillars and collapsed against, gripping his side with his hand, breathing heavily as he attempted to heal it once again. He managed to close the wound, enough so that he could resume fighting if he had too. He looked his left to find three small gashes on it and then looked at the right to find two smaller gashes.   
He sighed, straightening himself as one of villagers ran up to him, holding something in their hand. They gave him a small roll of bandages, insisting that they had enough and that he needed to wrap the wound before it became infect. Orian smiled and thanked the villager before they ran off to rejoin the other villages. Orian groaned and grunted softly as he carefully wrapped the bandages around the wound his side, leaving just enough for the wounds on his arms. 

"Orian...you're hurt."

Orian fin shied tying the bandages before he looked in the direction of the voice to find Cullen staring at him and shrugged slightly as he walked over to him. 

"I've had worse injures than this, most of them were received during the blight. So, this is nothing really. You don't have to worry about me Cullen."

Cullen watched him as he made his over to Cole and Chancellor Roderick. They eventually learned of hat there was a secret path that led out of the Chantry and into the mountain range behind the village from Roderick. They discussed their situation, going over their options before finalizing their plan. Orian would give anything to save these people, including his own life but he knew that there was no way anyone would allow him to sacrifice himself. Orian then elected himself to be a distraction, he planned on being a pretty darn good one too before he ordered all of his companions to assist Cullen and the villagers with their escape.

"You cannot go alone!" Cullen immediately protested the notion of Orian going back out into the Templar invested Haven alone.

"Cullen...trust me, I can do this." He waved his hand in the air a bit as he left the chantry. "I'll catch up with you later." 

Orian stepped outside and braced himself before he began his one man attack on the creatures. "Maker preserve me and maker protect their escape." He whispered as he fought his way thought the waves of Templars, heading straight for the final trebuchet.

~*~

At last it was lined up perfectly with the mountains above Haven. He was ready to fire and was getting ready to when the dragon suddenly appeared, attacking them again. Orian started to run away from the trebuchet but was sent flying once again after the blast from a mini explosion hit him. He landed on his wounded side and cried out in pain as he slowly rolled onto his back. Everything had now gone hazy, making it difficulty to stand at first but the haze faded fast enough for him to get back on his feet. He turned towards the wall of flames and came face to face with "The Elder One".

"The Architect?" He thought to himself as he looked the "man" over. "No, that's not him. He would never do this. Then who is he and why is he doing all of this!?"

The monster eventually revealed himself to be one of the Tevinter Magisters who had attempted to enter the golden city, they failed and were cast up as corrupted creatures which in turn created the first darkspawn as well as the blights. 

"You are a mistake, for you toy with powers far beyond your ability to control." He lifted a strange looking orb before activating it with some sort of magic which caused it to glow a familiar shade of green.

Orian's mark hand began to shake in response to the orbs activation. He gripped his hand in an attempted to stabilize it, glaring at Coryphues. "W-why are you doing this?! Why did the Divine have to die!" Suddenly a wave of unbelievable pain shot though his body. He instantly there his hand up into air, gripping his wrist with his other hand. "ARUGH!!!!!" He collapsed, falling to his knees, crippling from the pain he felt. He next found himself being hoisted up by the arm and was now able to see into the eyes of his attacker. Coryphues rambled on about his plans and goals before throwing Orian at trebuchet. Orian cried out upon impact struggling to retain his grip on reality. He grabbed the nearest weapon to him before struggling to get back onto his feet. Coryphues continued his rambling as he approached the trebuchet. Orian looked up slightly and noticed the flare being shot up into the sky. The flare was the signal, the signal to let Orian know they had escaped.

"Maker they are safe now." He thought to himself before he looked into Coryphues's eyes.

"You know what I think? You talk to much and are an arrogant fool! Turns out I did learn sow thing about my enemy tonight! It's time to say good bye monster!!!" He looked at the realize lever and kicked it, causing the trebuchet to launch the boulder. The rock hit the mountain above Haven just as planned, triggering another Avalanche. Orian made a run for it while Coryphues was looking at the mountain. He was flung into the small hole he was attempting to jump into once the force of the avalanche had reached him. He didn't fall very far but hit the ground hard, hitting his head slightly against the cavern floor causing him to quickly lose conciseness. 

~*~

It was cold, too cold. Orian's eyes fluttered open as he carefully looked around. He rolled onto his side before as he carefully started standing, he groaned, moaned, and grunt with each moment as every bone, muscled etc. we're wither sore or in pain. He made his way out but following the tunnel; Orian used the tunnels walls around as support at first but was eventually able to walk without doing so. He finally came to the tunnels entrance after a while but was halted when two despair demons and two wraiths suddenly appeared. Orian knew that he was in no condition to fight and was well aware that he could not run from them either. He took a step back when the mark suddenly flared up; Orian lifted his hand into the air, opened his palm before pulling his hand back and closing his fist. Orian watched as a rift opened in front of him, sucking the demons into the fade before closing. The first vanished once it had closed, leaving the area demon free. 

Orian stood in his spot for a movement absolutely stunned. "I can...I can summon rifts?!" He looked at his hand in awe before shaking his head and looking at the exit. "No time to stand her gawking Orian." He sighed staking a a few steps forward. "I need to catch up with the villagers."

Orian stepped out of the tunnel and looked around for a movement. He eventually saw a dull orangish glow in the distance, he determined that the glow must be coming form the escaped villages and so that's the direction he would travel. He stepped down off of the small platform he was standing on before making heading in their direction.

~*~

"How many days or hours has it been since I started traveling." Orian thought to himself as he checked his surroundings.

The wind whipped at him, chilling him to the bone. He noticed something thought the snow, something that looked like a fire pit. He made his way over to it, to find that it was abandoned campsite however, found that the fire pit was free of any live embers. He sat down in the snow taking a few deep breaths. Orian knew tons of fire spells but had used up the last of his mana and the last lyrium potions half way up them mountain when he first attempted to warm himself. He succeeded in adding some more heady to his body but sadly it didn't last long. He looked around shivering a bit. 

"It's so...quiet, I thought mountains had animals and such on them..." He said to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

Suddenly, the eerie silence that had engulfed the mountain was broken. The sound of howling tore thought the silence and Orian could tell that it was mostly likely a pack of wolfs due to the amount of howling that he could hear. Orian frantically stood up looking around at his surroundings in an attempt to locate the wolves. It was too late by the time he did. A wolf leapt out from a bush and went sight for his leg, digging its sharps fangs into his flesh as it bit down. Orian cried out in pain before he stabbed the wold it's the end of his staff. He continued to defend himself and did not stop until the wolfs lay dead around him. He dropped his staff as he fell back onto his ass; his whole body was shaking from the adrenalin rush it had just experienced which didn't help his situation. He looked at his leg, brushing the snow off to reveal the deep puncture wounds the wolfs bit had left him. He also noted the amount of blood seeping from it, which made finding the villagers camp all the more urgent.

Orian waited for a few moments before crawling over to a tree. He used the tree as a way to halite him up. He let out a whimper the moment he stood on it. He took a deep breath and picked up his staff before using it as a walking stick. The blizzard dissipated at the top of the mountain making it easier for him to see. He reached yet another abandoned camp fire before he hear some familiar sounds. He hobble up the rest of the before he was able to down into the valley. He was able to see a huge camp ground with all the villagers safe and sound. He smiled slightly before taking a few steps forward; Orian only stopped after he hear the sound of familiar voices.

"IT'S HIM!"

"Thank the maker!!!"

Orian turned towards the voices. Cullen, Cassandra and two Inquisition soldiers were running towards him. "They found me!" Orian thought to himself as he hobbled over to them, collapsing into Cullens arms. Cullen could feel Orian's body begin to shake as he relaxed into his arms. Cullen gently slid of his arms under Orian's knees and one behind his back before he lifted him up.

"AAAHHH!!!!"

Orian cried out as Cullen started to move. He held Orian close to his body as they ran back to the camp. Both Cassandra and Cullen knew that if they didn't get him back to the healers that they would lose the one person who could possibly stop the coming storm.


End file.
